battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightmare
Nightmare was a heavyweight combat robot inspired by a bucket wheel excavator. Its weapon was a 4-foot rotary bludgeoning device with 5lb teeth on either side of the disc capable of delivering a 300 MPH uppercut. Nightmare competed in all 8 BattleBots competitions and did very well in all of them, winning the "Most Aggressive Robot" award at the Long Beach 1999 event. It was known for either delivering lots of damage to its opponents or going out in pieces, which is basically what happened to it every other year. Nightmare had had several revisions to it over the years, starting as a boxy plus-shaped robot and evolving into a much sleeker and more powerful design by Season 5.0. It returned for the 2015 competition with wheel guards and redesigned blade. Recently, Jim has confirmed that for the 2016 competition, he is going to add a system to eliminate the problem of Nightmare being flipped over. Team Nightmare eventually built a lightweight version of Nightmare, named Backlash, which won the Season 1.0 Lightweight championship, as well as a middleweight version which competed as Locust in The Swarm. All of these robots were retired after BattleBots (However, The Swarm participated in one more event before retirement), but antweight and fairyweight versions of Nightmare still compete today. Nightmare also was on display at RoboGames 2011. Robot History Long Beach 1999 Nightmare's very first fight in BattleBots was against frenZy. The fight had a pattern, Nightmare hitting frenZy, frenZy got flipped over, frenZy got itself back on its wheels and then it starts again with Nightmare hitting frenZy. After a while, frenZy's weapon was ripped off leaving frenZy weaponless. However, Nightmare also lost its weapon as the disc got caught on the drive chain for the disc. Nightmare pushed frenZy into the spikestrip and then into the killsaws. Nightmare won on a crowd vote. Nightmare fought KillerHurtz next. Nightmare had a problem though, the safety crew thought that Nightmare's weapon was too dangerous when shrapnel flew out of the arena during the fight with FrenZy. Jim was given three options by the safety crew. He could withdraw Nightmare and get a special award, lower the disc speed or reverse the direction of the disc. Jim chose the last one. The result made it harder to attack Killerhurtz without lifting itself in the air. KillerHurtz won on a crowd vote. Malicious Mischief was Nightmare's third BattleBots opponent. Nightmare beat Malicious Mischief via KO. Punjar was the next foe for Nightmare. The US Robot Wars veteran sent Nightmare flying 6 feet through the air (because the disc was running backwards) during the fight. Nightmare, however, lost via crowd vote. Nightmare was unable to compete in the rumble at the end of the tournament due to electrical problems that were unable to be fixed in time. Las Vegas 1999 Unlike Long Beach, Nightmare allowed to run the blade the correct direction. Nightmare got a bye due to its rank of 7th. It then had to fight Namreko 3000. Nightmare started this fight by getting it's weapon to full speed and attacking the front of Namreko, tearing one of the circular saws off and flinging it across the arena. The next two attacks from Nightmare tore large pieces off the front and sides of Namreko's shell, whilst the second nearly destroyed Namreko's bubble dome. As Nightmare lined up for another shot, the fight was ended. Nightmare won by KO and advanced to the heavyweight quarterfinals, where it faced Rhino. This fight started with Rhino trying to line up at Nightmare, whilst staying just out of reach of the spinning disc. This was easily done as Rhino was considerably faster than Nightmare. Nightmare kept on turning to face Rhino, though, and eventually the robots met. The attacks came fast and powerful, somehow in the carnage, Rhino had managed to puncture Nightmare's left side wheel and Nightmare had torn into Rhino's thick armor. Nightmare had left behind some pretty nasty dents, gashes, broken bolts and had ripped off the front of Rhino's spear. Nightmares weapon motor was shifted back and the weapon weakened. Any more hits on Rhino from Nightmare's disc and the chain could have come off. Somehow, the other drive motor went on Nightmare's wheel (oddly, not the side with the punctured tire). Nightmare could now only drive in a circle with just one drive motor on a flat tire. Nightmare got caught in a bad situation where it was too close to the arena saws and, not wanting Rhino to pin him against them, Nightmare drove backwards over the saws. This caused only minor cosmetic damage to the rear end. Nightmare's disc continued spinning, but it only had a limited time as the motor starts to overheat. The disc, (being on the whole time), was down to about 75% power towards the end. Meanwhile, Rhino was suffering because of the damage done by Nightmare and the two machines limped around each other for the last minute, with nothing else really going on, and the time ran out. Rhino won on a 7-2 judge's decision and Nightmare was eliminated from the tournament again. Nightmare was unable to compete in the rumble at the end of the tournament due to a wiring problem in one of the drive motors that was unable to be fixed in time. Season 1.0 Nightmare's first match of the season was against the dangerous spinning maces of Mauler. Nightmare went straight at Mauler but it turned around just to get smacked by Mauler's maces, which eventually ripped off one of Nightmare's wheels. Mauler later struck Nightmare's behind and whacked it against the entrance ramp. Nightmare was then unable to move and was counted out. Mauler won by a quick KO at 40 seconds and Nightmare was eliminated from the tournament again. Nightmare participated in the heavyweight rumble at the end of the tournament, and it performed well in the beginning by ripping off one of Suicidal Tendencies' tracks. However, about 30 seconds later, Nightmare was overturned by Vlad the Impaler. Nightmare was still moving on its back by using its right drive wheel and was one of few robots that were still moving at the end, but it lost overall to BioHazard. Season 2.0 Nightmare's first match in Season 2.0 was against Surgeon General in the round of 32. At the start of the the match, both Nightmare and Surgeon General spun up their weapons and approached each other. Surgeon General stopped and attempted to come around the side of Nightmare. Nightmare instantly turned into Surgeon General and the spinning discs collided. After the impact, Surgeon General's disc had been destroyed, as well as the top half of it's armor had been peeled back. Surgeon General, now weaponless, moved around to the side of Nightmare, where he attempted to push his attacker into an arena trap, but Nightmare pushed back. At one point, Surgeon General backed over the killsaws, and the remainder of the match consisted of Surgeon General and Nightmare pushing each other around. It comes down to a judge decision, which Nightmare won, 30-15. This win put Nightmare to the round of 16, where it faced Mortis. At the start of the match, Nightmare's disc spun up and approached Mortis, who turned tail and ran, exposing his rear end. Nightmare took this opportunity and slammed him from behind with the disc. However, it was just a glancing blow and not enough to do much damage. Mortis immediately spun around, got past Nightmare's weapon to his side and started firing his sharp hammer/blade. But the aim was such that the blade kept missing Nightmare's body and was only hitting on the shaft of the hammer. This went on for a while as Nightmare tried to navigate into a position to hit Mortis with the disc again. Jim realized was that the bots were somehow tangled together, and Nightmare couldn't move without taking Mortis with it, and vice-versa. The refs called timeout and separated the two robots. The match started again and Nightmare was able to hit Mortis with the spinning disc before Mortis pushed Nightmare into the killsaws, but then stops moving. Nightmare drove at Mortis again, disc spinning. Nightmare was able to smash a chunk of Titanium armor off the side of Mortis, but Mortis had stopped altogether. The refs counted Mortis out and Nightmare won by KO after a 2:10 minute match. This win put Nightmare to the heavyweight quarterfinals, where it faced BioHazard. The match began, and Nightmare's weapon spun up, heading towards the center to meet BioHazard. BioHazard attempted to get around the side of Nightmare, but Nightmare moved into him, catching his side panel with the spinning disc and Titanium sparks flew as the hinge was torn up. BioHazard tried again to start to lift Nightmare's left drive wheel in the air, but the gyroscopic forces of Nightmare's disc at full speed caused him to lift almost straight up in the air instead of tipping. Nightmare backed off BioHazard and moved into position again. BioHazard attempted to move around Nightmare again, but this time, the teeth of Nightmare's spinning disk gashed deeply into BioHazard's side skirt and Biohazard got sent flying. Pieces of titanium rained down on the arena floor for several seconds. The titanium skirt on BioHazard had been nearly completely cut in half. Nightmare was then blindsided by BioHazard, who pushed Nightmare over the killsaws then under the pulverizer, using it's lifting arm up to suspend Nightmare right underneath the pounding hammer. The top armor on Nightmare was very tough. Nightmare did not move again. The problem was that the armor that Jim had installed above Nightmare's speed controller had been hit hard enough to break the welds, causing the armor assembly to crash down on the Vantec, disabling the drive system. BioHazard won by KO at 1:36 and Nightmare was eliminated from the tournament again. Nightmare wasn't finished, however, as it participate the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. In the beginning, Nightmare managed to hit Vlad the Impaler and another robot. Panic Attack 3 lifted Nightmare's rear end, causing nightmare to make a 7" gash in the BattleBox floor. Nightmare then did very little as there was not enough power in the batteries. When the original 5 minutes ended, the staff agreed to add another 2 minutes to the rumble. When it was over, it came down to seven robots and the crowd cheered loudest for Tazbot so it was declared the winner of the heavyweight rumble and Nightmare lost overall. Season 3.0 Nightmare's first fight in Season 3.0 was against Slam Job in the round of 32. When the match started, Nightmare drove Slam Job with the intention of hitting one of Slam Job's sloped fronts. Nightmare got lucky though, hitting Slam Job's weapon shaft and sending Slam Job flying upside down, into the BattleBox corner. Nightmare was not undamaged as its weapon motor threads were torn free and the receiver that was taped in place was jarred loose. Nightmare and Slam Job were both immobilized and the battle was over in 34 seconds. Nightmare won on a close 25-20 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced the feared Son of Whyachi. Son of Whyachi and Nightmare both spun up their weapons at the start of the fight and the two machines made their way across the BattleBox until they met. Nightmare, however, was lifted by the Hell Raisers into the path of Son of Whyachi's weapon, tearing off Nightmare's wheels and flinging Nightmare across the BattleBox. Nightmare actually ended in the same corner as Slam Job. Son of Whyachi won by KO in a match that was just 48 seconds long. Surprisingly, Nightmare was repaired in time for the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. It didn't perform well, however, as its blade wasn't going and was immediately flipped by HexaDecimator. Nightmare was still able to move, but it mostly drove around in circles. In the end HexiDecimator was declared the winner of the heavyweight royal rumble and Nightmare lost overall. Season 4.0 Nightmare's first fight in Season 4.0 was against Junkyard Offspring in the round of 32. Nightmare and Junkyard Offspring slammed together only a few seconds into the fight, and Nightmare's spinning disc tore a large chunk of lexan from the top of Junkyard Offspring off and sent it flying. The bots then circled each other and attacked each other a few more times, each time Junkyard Offspring lost a little more lexan. One hit, sent a piece of lexan flying into the camera at the roof of the BattleBox, severing some of the wires leading to it. The video feed instantly went dead from that camera for the rest of the match. The bots continued circling, and Junkyard Offspring got a couple good shots in with his spikes on Nightmare's right wheel, but Nightmare was unphased. Nightmare turned, hitting Junkyard Offspring hard enough to damage the drive motors on one side, it wasn't long before the stalled motor started smoking. With Junkyard Offspring's defenses down, Nightmare came in for one last hit, squarely in the front, which jarred loose the receiver battery pack, and Junkyard Offspring was out. Nightmare won by Knockout in 1:37. BattleRat was Nightmare's next robot to fight in the round of 16. The bots came together in the middle of the arena, and BattleRat slipped under Nightmare from the front and started raising the lifter. The lifter immediately came in contact with Nightmare's disc, and because of the angle, Nightmare sent itself backward several feet. BattleRat came back with a very bent lifting arm. The bots came together again, Nightmare chewing up the sides of BattleRat, but not finding much to grab. But, the spinning disc then came in contact with the pivot of BattleRat's arm and Nightmare actually got its tooth in the gap so deep that the match had to be stopped and they had to dislodge the bots with a crowbar. The match was underway again in a few moments. BattleRat once again rushed at Nightmare, this time pushing Nightmare back against the arena Screws. However, the disc was still spinning and the moment it came in contact with BattleRat's lifter again, it was ripped in half. The rest of the match was a lot of clumsy pushing, mostly by BattleRat, but try and try again, he was unable to push Nightmare into any arena hazard. Nightmare spent much of the rest of the time trying to get off of the top of BattleRat, but neither bot could do much to each other. Time ran out and it went to the judges which Nightmare won 27-18. The next fight for Nightmare was a grudge match against BioHazard in the heavyweight quarterfinals. In the first few seconds of the fight, the two bots met in the middle of the arena, and in a tremendous shower of titanium sparks, Nightmare smashed the front of BioHazard, an impact, that Jim learned later, damaged the lifting mechanism on BioHazard. His lifter didn't work right for the remainder of the match. The bots came back together, and Nightmare struck the front of BioHazard once again, sending more sparks flying. BioHazard, seemingly dazed, skidded over the killsaws, and even more sparks flew. However, Nightmare's disc motor started emitting smoke and the disc spun to a stop. So, with Nightmare's weapon disabled, Nightmare tried to push BioHazard. Because of BioHazard's low profile, Nightmare just ended up riding up on top of BioHazard nearly every time Nightmare attempted to push. The fight continued with both bots trying to achieve position against each other and shove each other around. What was not unknown until after the fight, BioHazard's weapon lost its ability to flip it's opponent. Nightmare's right side drive motor gear box's gears had stripped, leaving Nightmare hobbling around on one wheel, trying to avoid the killsaws. Nightmare managed to get its tail end on top of BioHazard, using BioHazard's arm as leverage to push BioHazard over the killsaws one last time. But it wasn't enough. The three minutes ended and it went to the judges, which Nightmare lost 13-32. Nightmare wasn't finished, however, as it participated the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. As rumbles always are, this was pretty chaotic, so Jim don't know exactly how things went for everyone else, but he did know that Nightmare smacked a heavyweight called Botulizer (known as Aces and Eights in Season 5.0), sending it flying in a shower of sparks. The next victim was SlamJob who Nightmare sent flying upside down again. SlamJob, somehow in the minutes following, managed to get back on its wheels. Nightmare seemed to be out in the open after that. The first bot that came in close was M.O.E. M.O.E zipped in and without a delay, knocked off one of Nightmare's tires, peeled it right off the rim. M.O.E then came back around and took out the other wheel too, smacking it so hard that the gearbox broke, leaving Nightmare with almost no mobility on one bare steel rim. Nightmare was stuck, but the weapon was still going and Nightmare was facing outwards into the arena, with the wall behind it. Nightmare sat, disc spinning wildly. No other bots approached it for the rest of the match and time ran out. In the end, Little Sister won the heavyweight royal rumble and Nightmare lost overall. Season 5.0 For Season 5.0, Nightmare had Warhead to fight first. The match began with both bots spinning up and approaching each other. Warhead swooped in, but missed. Nightmare saw its opportunity, and moved in to attack the backside of Warhead, but Nightmare only casually approached. By the time Nightmare had got to Warhead, Warhead had spun around and was facing Nightmare head-on again, so Nightmare just kept going in. The first impact was both spinners against each other. Nightmare's vertical disc, up to full speed, slammed into Warhead's full-spinning horizontal dome. The impact cratered Nightmare's tooth deep into the aluminum dome of Warhead, which for most opponents, would have been just what Jim wanted, but because Warhead's dome was spinning sideways with the tooth embedded, Warhead effectively 'twisted' Nightmare's tooth right off the side of the disc. The 5 pound tooth flew across the arena, bounced off the lexan and landed back near where the bots were fighting. The disc was still spinning full-speed however, and the peeled-back aluminum from the gap where the tooth used to be, came back around and sliced through Nightmare's own weapon drive belts, and the disc slowly spun down and stopped. Warhead spun around again to attack, and the stunned and now weaponless Nightmare couldn't do much but try to aim into the attack. Warhead ferociously pushed Nightmare to the side to get at its left-side wheel. Quite efficiently, Warhead smashed the wheel so hard that the motor it was attached to, shattered, sending the wheel, along with the hub and the face of the gearbox (all still attached), flying, leaving Nightmare crippled on the BattleBox floor. White sparks was coming from the inside of the brush housing that was still on Nightmare, and although Nightmare still had its other side drive working, there was no way of winning this fight. So Jim tapped out Nightmare and Warhead took its victory spin. Warhead won by knockout in 56 seconds. Nightmare was one of the aggressors in the heavyweight rumble until it attacked Junkyard Offspring. Nightmares first attack sent the lexan lid of Junkyard Offspring towards the lights in the arena, causing a shower of glass from the lights fall onto the BattleBox floor. Nightmare's next target was Spitfire and this attack actually tore a tooth off from Nightmare's disc, which then went flying up, where it smashed it's way through the lexan roof at extreme velocity. The tooth flew through the air and landed amongst the crowd. Jim and all the other drivers, were completely oblivious that this had happened. Nightmare's tooth was thought to be in another robot or on the floor. Nightmare kept on smashing and tossing its opponents even with just one tooth. In the end, FrostBite and Little Sister were declared the winners of the heavyweight consolation rumble and Nightmare lost overall. Luckily, nobody was seriously injured, although the outcome could have been much worse given the circumstances. After this heavyweight consolation rumble, the BattleBots staff decided that it was just too dangerous to continue the rest of the rumbles, and they were cancelled. ABC Season 1 Nightmare's first battle was a grudge match with Team Whyachi, this time fielding Warrior Clan. When the match begun, Nightmare was able to get its spinning blade up to speed and delivered some glancing blows to Warrior, but the two minibots swarmed it. However, one hit immobilized the first minibot, and a second hard hit to the back end of the other minibot obliterated it, scattering parts around the arena. After this hit, Warrior Clan made its move and used its flipping arm to topple Nightmare, knocking it on its back. Despite still being mobile, it was unable to right itself. As it tried to get back on it's wheels it managed to get hit once by the pulverizer and landed some noticeable hits riding over Warrior. However, it eventually got maneuvered onto the screws, where it was carried up and onto the arena barrier. With its spinning blade no longer in contact with the ground and unable to move, Nightmare was counted out, being handed another knockout loss. Nightmare unfortunately was not chosen to be a wildcard meaning it was eliminated from the tournament at the early stages. Nightmare wasn't finished, however, as it went up against Overhaul and Witch Doctor & Shaman in a three bot rumble at the end of the tournament. Witch Doctor hit one of nightmare's wheel guards. After Overhaul flipped Witch Doctor, Nightmare managed to get a massive shot in on Shaman (who then went to help it's boss) and then focused wholly on Overhaul and proceeded to disable Overhaul after ripping off it's weapon, leaving Nightmare the only mobile bot, apart from Shaman though it failed to get Witch Doctor back on it's wheels, thus winning the rumble. Nightmare was also due to compete in a nine bot rumble at the end of the tournament, but due to time restraints in filming, the rumble never happened. Wins/Losses: *Wins: 8 *Losses: 9 Series Record Long Beach: Quarterfinals Las Vegas: Quarterfinals Season 1.0: Round of 16 Season 2.0: Quarterfinals Season 3.0: Round of 16 Season 4.0: Quarterfinals Season 5.0: Round of 32 ABC Season 1: Qualifiers, Rumble Winners Mark Beiro Introductions "From Novato California, weighing in at 210½ pounds with a number 7 ranking, and from creator Jim Smentowski and supported by Team Hercules. Introducing NIGHTMARE!" "From Novato, California, machine for mayhem, created for chaos, also weighing in at 210 pounds of absolute domination, it's NIGHTMARE!" "....Muhahahaha, it's NIGHTMARE!" "You are about to witness the most destructive and violent carnage in robot fighting, if that's what you came here for. Put your hands together for NIGHTMARE!" "Do not try to wake up. This is not a dream, this is your worst NIGHTMARE!" "Its specialty is a mauling so complete, that identifying the body is beyond the reach of forensic science. Let's hear it for NIGHTMARE!" "A bot so powerful, he could smack the can off of George Hamilton. Here's NIGHTMARE!" "Even the toughest robots wake in a cold sweat and sit straight up in bed crying for their mama, just thinking about NIGHTMARE!" "Callous and cold blooded, but he don't care- 'cause this is the soulless creature called NIGHTMARE!" Faruq Tauheed Introductions "Here's the bot that keeps other builders up at night. Cause if your sawing logs, it's sawing you to pieces. It's NIGHTMARE!" BB_Nightmare_Robogames_2011.jpg|Nightmare on display at Robogames 2011 NightmareStats 1.0.jpg|Nightmare's Season 1.0 stats according to the TV show. Nightmare stats lv00.jpg|Nightmare's Season 2.0 stats according to the TV show. Nightmare stats 3.0.jpg|Nightmare's Season 3.0 stats according to the TV show. Nightmare 2015.png|Nightmare backstage during BattleBots 2015. Merchandise Any appearance by Nightmare in merchandise are listed below *Nightmare/MiniBot Trivia * Nightmare is the only robot to compete in the all of the Televised BattleBots competitions, skipping just the untelevised 2004, 2009 and 2011 events. * Nightmare is one of four robots to compete in the original BattleBots series on Comedy Central, and the ABC reboot. The others are Warhead, Complete Control, and Warrior Clan (as Warrior SKF). Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots armed with Spinning Flywheels Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots that appeared on television for all 5 seasons Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Royal Rumble Winners Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Heavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots that are still fighting today Category:Robots That Competed In All Five Seasons